You Were Always The One
by poppoptartstar
Summary: Jerome regrets breaking up with Joy and trys to get her back. Along the way a bro-mance forms between him and Fabian.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first published fanfic so please not hate. If you like it then review. xxx ~Talia~ xxx**

**Chapter 1 Jerome POV**

The darkness can be comforting sometimes. You don't get distracted by anything; a perfect time to think. After he caught me cutting, I didn't know what to think. Now, I have time for my brain to catch up with my life. My sad depressing excuse of a life. Honestly, I don't know why I haven't just ended it yet. I guess the only reason is for the hope that one day, Joy will forgive me.

I know I was the one to break up with her. I was angry, who wouldn't be. Finding out that your girlfriend, the one girlfriend you truly love, is scheming with your ex to get revenge; that would make any sane human angry or upset, or both. I was so angry I didn't even bother to listen to her side of the story. I've heard it now and I feel bad about what I did. I should have just let her explain. I tried getting her back after I found out her feeling were real but she just wouldn't listen to me. She would just pretend I wasn't there. I wish I wasn't.

**Please Review if you liked it and let me know what you think. xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Recap-Jerome regrets breaking up with Joy. Who was he talking about when he said " After he caught me cutting,"; Who do you think it is? xxx ~Talia~**

**Chapter 2 Jerome POV**

After she wouldn't listen, that's when the cutting began. I still, to this day, don't quite know why. I started over a month ago. I guess I was taking revenge on myself; hurting her so I hurt myself. I guess it's not in the same way but pain is pain, isn't it? I mean, cuts on your body are different, obviously, but the pain you feel, how different could that be? Pain is pain. That's what I tell myself, I feel by saying that, my slitting is justified, but I know it's not.

I would have preferred to keep it to myself, but when people don't knock on your door, that can sometimes be difficult.

**Review. xxx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi. Recap-Jerome explains why he began to cut. xxx ~Talia~ xxx**

**Chapter 3 Jerome POV**

Fabian knows; he's the only one.

I was in my room, alone, on my bed with the glass in my hand. I dug it into my wrist 'till the clear glass was stained with my blood. I assume Fabian was looking for Alfie, they spend a lot of time together now. Also, when he entered he already seemed to be talking and I couldn't understand it. I knew what words he was saying, it just didn't make sense. Once he saw me, he froze; so did I. He was the one to break the silence.

"Jerome, are you okay?"

I didn't know what to say, I was too shocked to speak. Fabian slowly closed the door and walked over to me. He sat down facing me so we were both cross-legged on my bed. He carefully removed the glass from my hands and placed it next to him. He took my arm and examined the markings in my skin. Then he looked me in the eyes and gave me a smile. I was confused; he seemed to show so much concern for my well being. I had never really had any connections with him before. I just didn't understand. He was kind, too kind. His kindness ate away at my barricades until there was nothing left; I broke down. I just broke down.

**Review PLease. xxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey. Hope you enjoyed the fanfic do far. Recap- Fabian is the only one who knows about Jerome and his cutting. Could this be the start of new friendship. xxx ~Talia~ xxx**

**Chapter 4 Jerome POV**

I couldn't take it anymore. Tears began to run down my cheek. All the pain I had bottled up over the years was free. I couldn't believe what I was doing; I don't think Fabian could either. He stood up and dragged me off my bed. Then what he did next surprised him as much as it did me. He hugged me. Normally, I would push him away but today, I didn't have the effort. I embraced him like he was my brother. For a moment I thought he was.

**Thanks for reading. Review. xxx**


End file.
